<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Day OTP Challenge - Hotchniss by dellacate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390239">30 Day OTP Challenge - Hotchniss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellacate/pseuds/dellacate'>dellacate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellacate/pseuds/dellacate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>A/N: All prompts were generated by a website on Tumblr known as https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator. I’m not creative with coming up with one-shot names so they’re just the prompts I’ve generated. I also don’t own Criminal Minds; I hope you enjoy the 30 day OTP challenge I’m writing for Hotch/Prentiss!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Mystery, Club/Bar, Agents Dating, 1970s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: All prompts were generated by a website on Tumblr known as https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator. I’m not creative with coming up with one-shot names so they’re just the prompts I’ve generated. I also don’t own Criminal Minds; I hope you enjoy the 30 day OTP challenge I’m writing for Hotch/Prentiss!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a groovy night down at the club. Special Agents Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner sat down at the bar waiting for their drinks. He wore his hair side-combed; she wore her hair crimped. He ordered some tequila; she ordered some red, red wine. Their taste in alcohol may conflict, but their love grew stronger ever since they started dating in 1978. Today was their one year anniversary - a day they waited for since last year.</p><p>“Here is your tequila and your wine,” The bartender says.</p><p>“Thanks,” Emily says as she sips her wine.</p><p>As Hotch drinks his tequila swiftly, Emily drinks her wine slowly. He reaches for her hand and grabs it. Songbird by Fleetwood Mac plays - their song. The lights dim in the club; he gets out of his seat.</p><p>“Would you like to dance with me?” Hotch asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Emily says.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Emily’s waist; she wraps her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth to the beat. She removes her arms from his neck and he helps her twirl back into his arms. After the twirl, she goes closer to his neck.</p><p>
  <em>And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.</em><br/>
<em>And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.</em>
</p><p>After the song ends, the lights come back on and they head back to the bar excited and happy. They order another round of drinks. But, just as they are sitting at the bar waiting for drinks, a loud scream echoes in the club.</p><p>“What was that?” Emily asks, concerningly.</p><p>“I don’t know, want to go check?” Hotch asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily says as they leave their barstools unattended.</p><p>Each of them runs closer to the scream. They split up - Emily goes into the girl’s bathroom; Hotch goes into the men’s bathroom. They come out of the bathrooms and stand there thinking about what happened.</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Hotch asks.</p><p>“No; the scream sounds like it might’ve come from a back room. But, I did see that the bathroom was tampered with,” Emily says.</p><p>“How so?” Hotch asks.</p><p>They enter the women’s bathroom. Emily was right - the bathroom was tampered with. Mirror shards were everywhere; fingerprints were on the outside of the bathroom stall; blood was also on the floor. They clean up the scene and bag the evidence.</p><p>“But, what happened here?” Emily asks.</p><p>“Based on the blood, I would assume people were murdered but they disposed of the bodies somewhere,” Hotch says.</p><p>“It seems like they knew we were coming into this bathroom, making them one step ahead and taking the bodies somewhere that’s not in a public setting,”</p><p>“Exactly, but where would they take the body?”</p><p>“Outside of a public setting, maybe like a back room?”</p><p>“Dangit, Emily. I love you because you’re smart but don’t make me feel dumb with a potential serial murderer case,”</p><p>“I’m not, but stop being so hot with your hair pulled back,”</p><p>“Let’s get back to this case. The unsub is definitely one step ahead of us and I think I might know where he hid the bodies. Let’s go,” Hotch says as they take the evidence with them.</p><p>They get to the back room door. The doorknob looks like it has been touched. Hotch kicks down the door and they pull their guns out. A tall man, roughly 6’5, broad shoulders, mullet, and medium build.</p><p>“FBI,” Emily yells as the unsub turns around in his chair.</p><p>“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” The unsub says.</p><p>“It's over. Get up, and we will have the police escort you to prison,” Hotch says.</p><p>“I-I-I didn’t mean to kill those women, don’t arrest me,” The unsub says.</p><p>“It’s too late, the cops are on their way along with the medical examiner,” Emily says as the cops come in.</p><p>Prentiss hands the cops their evidence; they take the unsub out of the club and the ME takes the bodies out. Hotch and Prentiss get out of the back room and go back to their barstools with their drinks laid out and ready for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Mystery, Morning, Evil Duo, Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's eight A.M. and Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner get out of bed. Emily goes downstairs and starts to make their breakfast for the day - Waffles and blueberries. Aaron follows behind her. As she is in the kitchen, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.</p><p>“That’s for being such a good girlfriend,” Hotch says as Emily blushes.</p><p>“Oh, stop. I love you too, but the waffles are done,” Emily says chuckling.</p><p>“Well then, let’s eat,” Hotch says as they grab their plates of waffles with blueberries and sit down at the kitchen island.</p><p>They enjoy their breakfast; Hotch touches Emily’s thigh and she kisses his lips. He bites her neck. But, as they eat their breakfast, they get called out to a local case of four children gone missing in eight days.</p><p>“Looks like we got to solve a mystery of who kidnapped all these children,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Fine. I thought we’d have at least one Saturday off to ourselves,” Emily says.</p><p>“And we will; just once we find out who kidnapped these kids,” Hotch says as they grab their go-bags and head to the scene where the fourth child went missing.</p><p>They go to where the fourth child went missing; Emily stands there thinking why someone would take a child. The bodies of three of the children were dumped in the forest. But, where is the fourth child?</p><p>“Where could this other kid have gone? I’d rather take candy from a baby,” Emily says.</p><p>“Well, considering three of the bodies washed up in the forest, the unsub and our missing kid shouldn’t be too far. Also, can I take candy from a baby with you? Speaking of that, Garcia just got the location of our unsub,” Hotch says.</p><p>They get in the car and drive to the warehouse where the unsub and the kid are; Emily and Hotch laugh evilly waiting to see the demise of the unsub. As they arrive at the warehouse, they kick down the door.</p><p>“FBI,” Emily yells as the unsub jumps.</p><p>“Oh, good evening Emily,” The unsub says.</p><p>“It’s Agent Prentiss to someone like you. Let the kid go or I’m gonna shoot,” Emily says.</p><p>“In your dreams,” The unsub says.</p><p>“Emily, it’s better if we don’t yell at the guy. Now, please let go of the child,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Nope,” The unsub says as Hotch’s gun malfunctions and shoots the unsub in the shoulder.</p><p>Emily handcuffs him; the medic gives the unsub stitches and wraps his shoulder up. Hotch takes the kid and gives him back to his mother, worried and confused. The unsub gets in the cop car.</p><p>“Enjoy prison,” Emily says laughing.</p><p>Emily and Hotch get back in the car and head back to the airstrip. Their car ride was full of silence. Emily grabs Hotch’s hand and strokes it.</p><p>“I think I wanna be good. Being evil doesn’t get you anywhere,” Emily says.</p><p>“I wanna be good too,” Hotch says.</p><p>“That’s why I love you, Aaron Hotchner,” Emily says as she kisses his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too, Emily Prentiss,” Hotch says as they board the plane back to D.C.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Hurt/Comfort, London Eye, Hired Date, Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the first day of spring in London. Emily is sitting in her Interpol office catching up on some case paperwork before she leaves for the night feeling glum. Her ex, Mark, broke up with her after five months. One of her employees hooked Emily up on a date tonight with a “mystery man”. As she finishes her paperwork, she gets ready to drive back to her flat.</p><p>“Gotta get ready for my mystery date later tonight,” Emily thinks to herself as she grabs her bags and heads to the elevator, down to the parking lot, and out the doors and to her car.</p><p>As Emily arrives at her flat, she throws her bags on the couch and heads into her bathroom to change. She puts on a black velvet dress with red heels and some light makeup. She grabs her car keys and drives over to the London Eye, not far from her flat, to meet her so-called “mystery man”. They get on the ferris wheel and hold hands. As it goes around, they see the entire city of London.</p><p>"So, how are you?" The mystery man asks. </p><p>"Well, my ex just broke up with me and my friend hooked me up with you," Emily asks as she starts to cry because the London Eye is where she and Mark had their first date.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay… what's past is past," The mystery man says. </p><p>"Thanks," Emily says.</p><p>The mystery man pats her back and hands Emily a rose. He also wipes away her tears; he doesn't want to see her cry on their first date. The sun begins to set; streaks of orange, red, pink, and yellow fill the sky. He wraps his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. </p><p>"This feels amazing," Emily says as she smiles.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't want this moment to end, Emily," The mystery man says as he smiles.</p><p>As they cuddle on the ferris wheel, Emily turns her head to see what the mystery man looks like. She recognizes him - his black hair, serious facial expression, and voice. She can't think of his name right now; they're caught up in the moment. </p><p>"I feel like I recognize you from somewhere," Emily says.</p><p>"I'll give you one guess, sweetie," The mystery man says as he passionately kisses Emily.</p><p>While they kiss, the ferris wheel stops. They get off of it and walk around London to conclude their date. The trees blow around in the wind; he holds her hand. </p><p>"Are you Hotch?" Emily asks.</p><p>"Yes. Your coworker told me you needed a date so I volunteered to fly out to London to see you again," Hotch says as she puts her head on his shoulder. </p><p>"Thanks for this, Hotch. I had an amazing time and it felt so great to see you again," </p><p>"You're welcome. I love you, Emily," </p><p>"I love you too, Hotch,” Emily says as they head back to Emily’s flat and call it a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Romantic Comedy, Highway Rest Stop, Courtesan/Businessman, Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda-sorta based on Harry in the movie, Love Actually where his relationship status is questioned after he cheats on Karen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas Eve. Aaron Hotchner, married to Haley, businessman, is staying at a highway rest stop while venturing to San Francisco, California for a business trip. He throws his briefcase on the back seat. He can not wait to go to bed after a long drive from Virginia in the snow. He adjusts his driver’s seat; he hears a knock on his car window and rolls the window down.</p><p>“Um, excuse me. I saw this was a rest stop and I was wondering if I can come into your car so I can sleep,” The woman says.</p><p>“I don’t know you. I’m Aaron Hotchner, a businessman,” Hotch says.</p><p>“I’m Emily, nice to meet you,” Emily says as she shakes his hand.</p><p>He opens the car door and lets Emily in the front seat next to him, wearing a crimson dress, black fishnets, and thigh-high black boots. She adjusts the passenger seat and takes off her black boots and tosses them behind her.</p><p>“Is that a Rolex you got there?” Emily says as she takes out her flask and starts drinking.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m heading towards the bay area for a business meeting and I’m resting here. Can I have some?” Hotch asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Emily says as she hands Hotch her flask.</p><p>He takes a sip of whiskey out of her flask. She touches his thigh and takes his Rolex off his wrist.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m married and I have a son. It’s twelve a.m; I really gotta get some sleep,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Your wife isn’t going to catch you out here in Vallejo,” Emily says as she grabs her flask and chugs it.</p><p>“You’re right,” Hotch says as he takes off his Rolex and puts it in the glove compartment.</p><p>Before they doze off to sleep, Emily kisses Hotch and he doesn’t resist. They doze off to sleep; Emily has her hand on his thigh and he’s holding it. As it reaches seven A.M, they get up.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Eve, daddy,” Emily says as she kisses Hotch.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Eve, Emily. I got a business meeting to go to,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Aww, don’t you wanna spend it with me?” Emily says as she makes a puppy face and waves his Rolex in his face.</p><p>“After my meeting, honey,” Hotch says as he pushes her hair behind her ear.</p><p>Hotch drives to his business meeting, lasting for two hours. Emily stays in the car asleep. But, she realizes he left his phone in the car. She snoops through it and reads his messages from Haley, his wife. She responds: “The meeting is going well; we’re making good progress :)”. She puts his phone back in the glove compartment. He comes back into his car ready to drive back to Virginia.</p><p>“How was your business meeting, honey?” Emily asks.</p><p>“It went fine,” Hotch says.</p><p>On their long drive back to Virginia, they stop at a rest stop in Nebraska. It starts to snow as it strikes nine in the morning on Christmas Day.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Emily says.</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Hotch says as he kisses her passionately. </p><p>“I want your tie,” </p><p>“You can have it. I don’t care,”</p><p>“Thanks, daddy. I love you,”</p><p>“I love you too,” Hotch says as they drive almost 22 hours back to Quantico.</p><p>It strikes eight A.M. in Quantico. Hotch pulls into his driveway and grabs his stuff out of the car.</p><p>“You stay here,” Hotch says as he kisses her again.</p><p>“I will,” Emily says as Hotch gets out of the car and walks into his house.</p><p>As Hotch walks into his house, Jack and Haley greet him with open arms. But, Haley notices something suspicious.</p><p>“Aaron, explain this message,” Haley says as she shows him the message.</p><p>“I did not send that message; I was in my business meeting on Christmas Eve,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Also, explain what’s on your face, daddy,” Jack says.</p><p>“Don’t raise your voice Haley,” Hotch says as Haley raises her voice and yells at him.</p><p>Hotch stands there getting yelled at for the lipstick marks on his face and neck. He knew it was going to happen. He also really doesn’t want Haley to leave him.</p><p>“Aaron, tell me. It’s her or me,” Haley says as Hotch stands there deciding what to do - pick his own wife or Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Adventure, Highway Rest Stop, Accidental Kiss, Modern Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I should put a trigger warning at the beginning of this chapter, but I do mention the pandemic in this chapter. I'm also sorry for not updating this daily. I was busy with online classes, so sorry this felt a little on the rushed side!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner are driving to Maine for an undercover weekend getaway. They stop at a highway rest stop in Vermont called Sharon Rest Area located on I-89. They adjust their seats to get ready to sleep. He takes off his watch and puts it in the glove compartment.</p><p>"Goodnight Prentiss," Hotch says. </p><p>"Night," Emily says as she lays down and dozes off to sleep.</p><p>They wake up; the sun shines through the car window. Hotch rolls down the car window to let some fresh air in while Emily still lies there asleep. He doesn’t want to wake her; however, her eyes open gradually.</p><p>“There are you, sleepyhead,” Hotch says as Emily yawns.</p><p>“How did you sleep?” Emily asks.</p><p>“I slept fine. How about you?” </p><p>“I slept fine too,”</p><p>“That’s great. Wanna drive somewhere to get some breakfast?” </p><p>“Maybe later. Right now, I want to check what time it is - 5 AM? Hotch, you knew I was tired,”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for waking you up so early. You had 8 hours to sleep on the way here,” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Emily says.</p><p>As they sit in the car, there’s a loud distant scream coming from the forest. They look at each other confused. </p><p>“Where was that scream coming from?” Emily asks.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s get out and see,” Hotch says.</p><p>They get out of the car and run into the forest. Emily sees a footprint trail and blood trailing. She runs down that trail while Hotch runs down the other trail. She walks into the cabin to see a young woman gagged up with blood dripping from her arms.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Emily. I’m here to save you,” Emily says as she unties the girl.</p><p>“Emily, what happened?” Hotch asks.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just saw this girl gagged up here,” Emily says.</p><p>“I’ll wrap up her arm,” Hotch asks.</p><p>“Thanks so much for saving me, guys. My father just got diagnosed with coronavirus and he’s in the ICU. I went to get something from here and give it to him at the hospital while maintaining social distancing. I’m really worried he’s not gonna make it,” The girl says as she cries.</p><p>“Shh… It’s okay… Your father is strong, he’s gonna make it,” Emily says as she wipes the tears from her face.</p><p>“Thank you...I don’t know how I can repay you,” The girl says.</p><p>‘Here. Take this,” Hotch says as he hands her 15 dollars.</p><p>“Thanks so much, you two. I know you have a trip to keep going on,” The girl says as she puts the 15 dollars in her pocket.</p><p>“Actually, we’re just about to leave to head to Maine. It was nice meeting you,” Emily says.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you, too. I’m gonna go visit my dad in the hospital,” The girl says as she walks out of the cabin.<br/>
Emily and Hotch go back to their car. She lays back in the passenger seat scrolling through her text messages.</p><p>“Hotch, I got a present for you,” Emily says as she kisses him passionately.</p><p>As they kiss, Emily’s phone vibrates to see that she has a text from her boyfriend. It keeps vibrating. </p><p>“That was amazing,” Hotch says.</p><p>“Oh my god… I didn’t mean to do that… I’m dating, you know that. I couldn’t resist,” Emily says.</p><p>“Emily, calm down… your boyfriend won’t know,” </p><p>“My phone keeps vibrating. He’s worried about me. I can’t do this, I’m gonna call him and pick me up,” </p><p>“Emily, don’t… I wanted to go on this trip just as friends,”</p><p>“I know you did… I just can’t do this when I’m dating someone else,” </p><p>“Alright. I’m sorry, Emily,” Hotch says as Emily gets out of the car, crying on her phone to her boyfriend.</p><p>Emily calls her boyfriend to pick her up in Vermont. She doesn’t want to admit to him that she cheated. Hotch sits in the car with his head on the steering wheel realizing that he screwed up his friendship with Emily after their accidental kiss. He doesn’t know how to fix their friendship after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>